Moving On
by Morg-Nicole
Summary: My version of what happens after Anette Curis Klaus's Blood & Chocolate. Starts off with a confrontation between Vivian and Aiden & crew. It's more of a chance for me to see how my writing has grown over time, so enjoy..each chapter only gets better xD
1. Chapter 1

"So viv? Last night wasn't so bad was it?" they had sex for the first time after they ran. Well it wasn't gabriel's first time, but he was still very gentle.

"no" she smiled warmly. "not bad at all." He grinned. He gave a low whistle as she got up to change and she blushed. "shush" she warned him. "my _mother_'s still here. Maybe next time we do this it should be at _your _place."

"next time?" he smiled hopefully.

"well of course you didn't think I'd abandon you after what you did for me? and besides, I'll make you work for it." She walked over to him and got on top of him. She laughed as she felt his heartbeat quicken. Her lips were centimeters from his and instead of kissing him on the lips she kissed him on the cheek and got up. He growled.

"you're not being fair."

"oh really?"

"yes, so why don't you come over here and let me show you what's fair."

"nice try wolf boy." She got a towel and an outfit and walked to the bathroom for a shower. When she got back he was gone. She'd punish him for that later but at least he had good timing, her mother was up. She wanted to tell her mother on her own. "hey mum"

"darling your body's back!" she said excitedly. "when did this happen?"

"um, Gabriel helped me." her eyes shone astonishment. "actually mom there's something I want to tell you about that."

"sure, anything?" she sat down next to viv, on the couch and put her hands in her lap. Vivian liked that they were getting close again but there were times like this that usually got ruined by:

"hey! How's my darling family?" tomas recently moved in.

"_well _unless there's a ring on her finger" she pointed to her mother. "you are not my family." Tomas's smile faded and so did esme's.

"Viv!" esme scolded.

"I'm sorry" she lied. "I'm just not feeling well since…you know" they looked sympathetic at her half lie. Sure she felt bad about everything, but not that bad anymore because she knew Gabriel would accept her and stay with her for a while, or so he said. But it still hurt a little to think that someone who said they loved you could betray you that fast.

"it's okay" Tomas said and actually had the nerve to come and hug her. he patted her back and she knew her apologies would be wasted if she told him to get the hell off her. when he finally let go she headed for her room.

"oh vivan?" she gritted her teeth.

"yes?"

"there's was something you wanted to tell me?" she looked as tomas went and sat where Vivian just was.

"no" she said sweetly. "it's not that important."

"okay darling" and her mother began to kiss tomas. Vivian immediately left before she hurled. She still didn't understand how her mother could go for someone so…cowardly. She hoped she wouldn't do anything that stupid if something happened to Gabriel. She winced at the thought. _How could I think like that? _She got dressed and met up with the five who were, _surprisingly _on their way to her house with more cd's.

"Vive you're back!" Willem cheered. They all dropped their cd's in the lawn and hugged her.

"hey guys"

"we should celebrate."

"actually I was just looking for you guys. I want pizza"

"let's go!" they headed for a pizza bar and were all laughing happily when a group of people walked over to them.

"hey Vivan" it was Aiden. "look, I'm sorry for…everything and—" bingo cut him off.

"shouldn't it be _her _who's apologizing." Vivian had enough of her crap.

"_Bingo_" she looked her in the eye. "shut the hell up. You know nothing of what happened so you have no right to bitch at _me _so if you still have a problem you can go over there while me and aiden talk." Everyone looked shocked at what she said. "I'm not joking."

"aiden, we are _so _talking about this later" she said and walked away. and all that was left was Kelly.

"Kelly I don't care if you say anything, but you better get the hell out of my face before I ruin yours."

"oh, like you ruined my room!"

"no I'm pretty sure if I wanted to ruin anything it'd be your face. But _obviously _you're giving me the chance at that right now." She felt the need to speak her mind and not take crap from anyone. It was great practice for being the alpha female. Kelly paled and walked away. aiden looked scared, and she didn't want to yell at him so she tried to comfort him. "look aiden, I forgive you. You were scared, how could I expect you to be able to handle something like that." He nodded. _I mean how was I supposed to know you're just a poser and a wimp? _She thought silently. She'd already yelled at two people, she didn't have to yell at _everyone. _

"thanks. And about the accepting thing, I think we can make this work…if you're willing to have me." the four growled at that. And Vivian calmed them down with a growl of her own.

"Aiden I'm sorry but not only am I taken now, but you lost that little chance you had with my when you tried to shoot me, and endangered my pack." he opened his mouth to cut her off but she wasn't done. "I know, you couldn't do it, but how would I even know you mean what you say. What if you, 'see that thing whenever you try to kiss me' I mean come on Aiden you can't be _that _much of a liar can you now?" he put his head down in shame.

"I-I know, I'm sorry." He turned away sadly.

"Aiden" he turned around hopeful. "I really do forgive you though" she tried to smile warmly at him. He gave her a sad smile and walked back to bingo and Kelly. "do you want to go back guys?"

"sure." Vivian paid for all of them and walked out with their arms around her. they reached her house with tomas and esme on one couch and Gabriel on the other. The four sat down on the nearest couch.

"everyone" she smiled at them. "there's something you should know." They all looked at her waiting. She walked over to Gabriel, sat on his lap and kissed him. Everyone was shocked. She pulled away looking around. "does that about some it up?"

"baby you accepted him!"

"yes she did" Gabriel smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"wow" the four said at the same time. Vivian blushed.

"yea" she looked down smiling. She got up and all of them hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you vivie" willem.

"you're finally going to be our queen" ulf

"you'll do great" greg

"we're proud" finn. Vivian almost cried in happiness of their faith in her. they all let go except her mother, who kept planting kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

"Mom" she laughed. "it's all right"

"I know" she let go. "I'm just so…proud. I'm so happy I got blessed with you as a daughter." Vivian felt a happy tear roll down here eyes as she smiled.

"wow viv" ulf said. "first you stood up to aiden, and those other girls and now this. You're gonna be a great queen." She wiped her tear away and smiled.

"thank you all, so much" she felt like she was winning an award. She sat back with Gabriel who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"she stood up to them?" he asked the four.

"yea" greg said excitedly. "aiden started to apologize but then that girl bingo cut him off and was like _Vivian _should be the one apologizing and Vivian was like: bingo, shut the hell up because you know nothing of what happened so if this is still _bothering _you, you can leave, now"

"and then everyone looked at her shocked and she was all: I'm not joking" finn added.

"and then the bingo girl left and Kelly was still there, and Viv was like, Kelly I don't care if you're quiet or not but you better get the f out my face before I ruin yours, and the girl was all like you messed up my room! And Viv was like no, I'm pretty sure if I'd mess anything up it'd be your face and with you standing here you're giving me the chance to" ulf added.

"and then after the Kelly girl left aiden apologized and tried to get back with her, and Vivian was like I'm sorry aiden but not only am I taken but you lost any shot at me when you brought that shot gun and endangered my pack, and I think she was mocking him or something because she was like : besides, 'you'd picture that _thing _whenever you kissed me' and he was all ashamed and walking away and vivie stopped him and was like: I really do forgive you though." Willem added happily. Esme's face shown shock and delight, tomas smiled, and Gabriel's face was glowing with pride.

"they're right" Gabriel murmured. "you'll be a great queen" she kissed him, and they were about to deepen the kiss but were interrupted by a clearing of throats.

"on your own time" ulf laughed.

"shut up brother" Gabriel said and ulf smiled. After his mother died, Gabriel was there for him and now they're like brothers.


	2. UPDATE INFORMATION! FINALLY

ATTENTION READERS OF MINE, I AM SORRY TO HAVE NEGLECTED YOU, AND I AM NOW CURRENTLY READING BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE AGAIN SO I CAN UPDATE, IT SHOULD BE UP BEFORE THE WEEKENDS OUT, AND FROM THEN ON I WILL BE POSTING NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK.


	3. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY ON MOVING ON:

"_They're right" Gabriel murmured. "You'll be a great queen" she kissed him, and they were about to deepen the kiss but were interrupted by a clearing of throats._

"_On your own time" Ulf laughed._

"_Shut up brother" Gabriel said and Ulf smiled. After his mother died, Gabriel was there for him and now they're like brothers._

Vivian woke up that next morning without Gabriel in her bed next to her. She gathered her sheets to cover herself and let out a soft yawn, flipping her hair out of her face. She got up and went to her closet looking for an outfit to wear today, which was kind of difficult seeing how she had absolutely no idea what was planned.

She finally decided on a pair of jean cut off shorts, and a plain yellow tank top. She threw them on her bed, and sheet still covering her went outside to head for the shower.

"Hey Vivian" She screamed as she realized Tomas was in the kitchen naked, buttering a piece of toast, and he didn't even bother to cover himself up. he looked at her in wonder, as her mother came bursting out with her cover-up for her hair half off, and wearing her robe.

"What, what's wrong?" Her mother looked around, Tomas shrugged.

"You're- you're just going to let him walk around in the NUDE?" she said eyes wide, horrified. Esme smiled at her, as if being patient with a child.

"Oh Tomas, she's just shy, she's not used to a man's body the way I am." She flicked her hands out, and put her lips together frustrated. Of course she knew a man's body, her mother didn't even know how much. She just would've preferred to see iHer/i man's body rather than her mother's mate's. Tomas and Esme were hugging staring at each other coquettishly. Vivian scoffed disgusted and headed for the shower covering herself more tightly. "Oh Viv!" She heard her mother call out. She turned around. "Have fun with Gabriel" Her mother and Tomas giggled, and she took a deep breath to keep from lunging at both of them.

"Oh father of mine, please help me." She silently chanted to herself as she entered the bathroom. She locked the door and dropped her towel. She looked in the mirror and flipped her hair out of her face. She stared at the woman looking back at her in wonder. This was who she was. She was…different. She was queen of the pack and mate of Gabriel, she had no time for insecurities because she was supposed to lead the others.

She took another deep breath and paused for a second longer still looking back at the mirror before getting in the shower.

She ran into Ulf when she was taking her morning run and he'd asked her to talk for a bit. "So" she slapped her hands together grinning. "What do you want to talk about?" She wondered why she even bothered asking when she already knew. Of course, he'd want to talk about what had happened with his mother.

"It's-it's just, I" he made hand gestures as if he were decided on a way to word it. "The thing, wi-with my mother, and Rafe" he looked down ashamed. Vivian felt bad for him. Sure she went through a lot but it has to be hard for Ulf, losing your mother, and your best friend, regardless of the situation. Maybe Gabriel couldn't even fill the empty gap within him. Vivian suddenly wanted to help him to the best of her abilities.

"Ulf, I would never, _ever, _hold that against you. You had no idea, and it absolutely wasn't your fault, in any way." She touched his shoulder. He let out a small howl of despair and her eyes widened as she saw a small tear leave his eye.

"Thank you, thank you Vivie…It's just, is it wrong to miss her?"

"No honey, it's not wrong to miss either of them. It just means you loved them. And that's okay." She looked down as she realized the double meaning in her words. It could've meant she missed Aiden, which she sort of did. Although majority of her feelings for him were now bitter, the memories were still there. "Come here." Ulf hugged her. And she put her head over his as he wept for his loss, and she had to refrain herself from crying for his sake. "It's okay." She took a breath. "It's okay, let it out. I'm here." She looked down.

When they got calmed down they walked back to Vivian's house and sat down on the couch ready to turn on the television.

"Vivian," Gabriel burst in the door walking over to her and he kissed her forehead. "Guess what?" He asked her grinning. "Oh hey Ulf," He pounded Ulf's fist and sat down on the other side of Vivian. Ulf looked up curious and Vivian waited for his answer. "So, we might move…there's an inn in Pennsylvania, with loads of woods behind it, and there are enough of them open for each family in the pack."

"Oh" She said in shock. She was happy for the pack, extremely so…but was she ready to let go of Maryland just yet? Gabriel's smile faltered a bit, and his adorable eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this, not what you wanted?" He looked upset and failed trying to hide his disappointment. She shook her head, and grinned.

"No, no of course it's what I want. I was just surprised, that's all." She could not put her selfish needs above the pack. She needed to remember that. Every decision she now made, she needed to have the pack in mind.

"You're sure?" He asked wary, "Because we can always wait a little—"She cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"I'm positive, we are going to move." She smiled, and he grinned back at her. "But," This decision was more for her mother than it was for her. "I think, Esme, and Tomas should have their own place." He looked at her surprised, waiting. "And m-maybe, we can move in together, with Ulf of course." Now it was Ulf's turn to be surprised. Gabriel smiled at her.

"Really, I mean, are you sure you're ready for that?" She nodded and he kissed her. "Well, alright then, I'll get everything settled." He jumped up excited, and kissed her, and ruffled Ulf's hair before heading out. Ulf looked over to her.

"Vivian I—"

"I know" She cut him off grinned and they sat back, watching more tv.

NEXT TIME ON MOVING ON:

"_Vivian" Her mother said excited. "I have something to tell you." She smiled, Vivian replied cautiously._

"_Um, I have something to tell you too." She looked down._

"_Well you first!" Her mother said excitedly._

"_No, no I'd rather you go" She said timidly. She didn't know how her mother would take the news._

"_Okay." She took Vivian's hands. "Tomas and I are having a baby." Vivian's eyes widened._


	4. Chapter 3

Vivian woke up the next morning with her bed empty. Gabriel had probably left to go out and get everything settled. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rocked back and forth slowly and took a moment to register everything in. She was not only the head bitch of her pack, but she had a blooming relationship with Gabriel, and she had to deal with the fact that her mother was getting way too serious with Tomas. She wasn't sure if her reasoning behind disliking Tomas was because he was well…over the top, or because he was not her father. She'd talked about her father with her mother before, but she never really sat and thought about how everything made her feel.

This was nice, a moment to sit back and relax, alone. Not that she minded being in a pack of course. They were her…family, except for Astrid of course. She shook her head. "Don't think about her, about them…any of them." She whispered to herself. "It's time to move on, toward the future" She already knew she was changing, growing up more. 6 months ago, she never would have told Bingo off, or voiced her opinions to Kelly. And she definitely would not have been able to face Aiden. Not without crying. It was difficult being the leader, rather than staying independent, in the background. Now she could not complain she could not make mistakes. She could not slip up and allow any of the pack members to assume that she was weak, or they may try to replace her. She did worry about that of course. As much as she wanted to push it out of her mind, sometimes thoughts of not living up to her parent's ability to lead. Not making her father proud. Her…pack proud;

She was so confused about everything. How to be an alpha; how to know what to do with a man far more experienced than her in more ways than one; and most of all, how to get over that…human for once and for all. She had no intentions of leaving Gabriel of course; she was starting to enjoy what they had together. But when you truly believe you love…loved someone, you couldn't just snap and get over them just like that. She considered asking her mother how she got over her father, but she figured one of two things would happen. Either her mother would burst into tears, or she would accuse Vivian of attempting to say something bad about Tomas. But maybe that was just it, maybe her mother had never gotten over her father. Vivian bit her lip, worriedly. What if that meant that she would never get over…him? That couldn't be the case could it? "No, NO." she muttered to herself. "Their bond was much stronger than ours; they did…more than we did." She convinced herself.

She also considered talking to Gabriel about all of her thoughts as well, seeing how they were mates, but she figured he'd either think she was rejecting him, or longing to return to…to…Aiden. If she knew Gabriel though, he would hide it. She smirked. He'd give her the best advice no matter how much it hurt. Because that was how he was. It was part of what made him a great leader. It was also a quality she had decided earlier that she would have liked to mimic. It was just that everything was moving too fast. How do you pretend everything is okay when you're simply so lost? Part of her didn't want to ask Gabriel. Part of her didn't want to see too much into his vulnerable side because he was supposed to be her rock. He was the confident, sexy alpha male that she'd always be able to count on. She decided then, she wouldn't tell him, she would learn to be strong, like him.

She relaxed the hold on her legs, and leaned back, thinking some more, before stretching out of bed, and throwing on some clothes. She headed toward the kitchen, and pretended to yawn, in case anyone was out there. It was better for them to think she had just woken up rather than sitting on a bed for who knew how long. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mother sitting on a stool, smiling to herself. When she heard Vivian's footsteps, her head snapped up, and she smiled at her. "Hello there Vivie" She said softly. Vivian approached her cautiously, wondering if she had possibly overheard any of the conversations between Vivian and Gabriel about the possible move. She took a deep breath and gave her mother a small smile, hoping to make it look like she wasn't thinking of ways to approach an explanation.

"Hi" she blurted out. "How is everything?" She ducked her head slightly, and began playing with her hair nervously as she sat beside her mother. When she felt her mother's hand pat her back, comfortingly, she raised her head, and finally looked into her mother's eyes. Her mother could not have possibly known a thing because she was smiling wide. She looked extremely eager to tell Vivian something. "What is it?" she murmured. "Um, where is your um, your…Tomas?"

"He left, went for a walk" she smiled. "Wanted to give us some alone time so that we could talk." She brought Vivian's hands onto the counter, and placed her own hands on top of Vivian's. "Vivian" her mother began to say excitedly. "I have something to tell you." She smiled. Vivian cautiously replied:

"Um, I have something to tell you, a-as well" she said slowly. And her teeth were suddenly on her lips again. A radiant smile lit up her mother's features.

"Okay, well you first," she said almost giddily. Vivian was not falling for that trap. She didn't want to wipe the smile off her mother's face just yet.

"No," she said at first to herself. And then she said it again, to her mother. "No, I'd rather you begin, you go" she said timidly. Luckily her mother was too excited to notice how uncomfortable she was. How did you tell your mother who you lived alone with for years that you were planning on moving in with Gabriel, let alone accepting him? She had made a point to keep her and Gabriel's relationship private, at least private from anyone who might spill it to her mother before she had gotten a chance to let her known. She would have told her earlier, if Tomas wasn't everywhere she turned her head. It was a bit of a relief having a bit of a break from him.

"Okay. Well, Tomas and I are…having a baby." Vivian's eyes widened. "Yup, we've been trying for a little while now." First she took a moment to register the shock, and then she couldn't help the sarcastic words that fell out of her mouth.

"So…THAT'S what all of those sounds were" She let out a nervous laugh. Her mother however found this amusing and simply patted her head as if she were a child.

"Silly-silly Vivie," she sighed dreamily, removing both of her hands from Vivian and unconsciously rubbing circles on her belly. She suddenly snapped to attention and grinned at Vivian. "Ask me how Tomas took it," Before Vivian could open her mouth to humor her mother, Esme had already continued. "He was ecstatic! Extremely excited, and we thought about it, and I think it's time he moved in with us on the big move." Vivian was tempted to scoff and make a comment about how he practically lived here already, but she figured now was a time as any to break the ice. She knew she'd never end up doing it if she continued to put it off.

"Well" Vivian piped up. "Speaking of moving in—" but her mother wasn't listening, she was too excited at the moment. Vivian watched as her mother got up out of the stool slowly, clutching her belly, as if she were months pregnant. Vivian sighed, there was no use now, she figured she may as well head back to her room and think some more until Gabriel returned. Maybe they could tell her together. They were a couple now…sort of, so they may as well begin doing things together. Well, more…things together than they were doing. Not that she minded.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE, BUT TO BE HONEST I HAD GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. I HAD WRITTEN IT EARLIER ON WHEN I WAS JUST STARTING OUT WRITING, AND I FIGURED THIS WOULD BE AN EMBARASSING STORY TO TELL ONCE MY OWN BOOKS WERE PUBLISHED. BUT I DECIDED TO FIX THIS TRAINWRECK WHEN I GOT TWO REALLY NICE COMMENTS IN ONE DAY. I WAS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED, SO I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, AND WHO KNOWS, MAYBE I CAN USE IT AS A TOOL OF MY RISING TALENT WITH WRITING. :/ THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF THE NICE REVIEWERS XD.


End file.
